Saison 4 Episode 69
On ne parle que d’eux Tucker : en : Bow chicka bow wow. (still showing the title card; it's episode 69) Fade in to Blue Base in the Gulch Church : en : Man, Sarge is frickin' heavy. Hey blue guy where'd you go I need some help. fr : Simmons : en : Listen Donut, Church thinks I'm a blue guy, so whatever you do just pretend like you don't know me. fr : Donut : en : I don't know you. fr : Simmons : en : Yeah, just like that, good job. fr : Donut : en : No, I'm serious, I have no idea who you are. Sarge's limp, lifeless body falls down from the ceiling in the background Simmons : en : Okay, stop practicing, here he comes. fr : Donut : en : So does that mean you're not gonna tell me who you are? fr : Simmons : en : Okay, that's a little too far, no-one's gonna buy that. fr : Church : en : Euh, you know I could have used some help new guy, thanks. fr : Simmons : en : (in some weird voice) I was just securing this prisoner. Which is interesting, considering that I have never met him before. fr : Church : en : Why is that interesting? fr : Simmons : en : (still in that weird voice) I don't know. fr : Church : en : ...Is something wrong with your voice? fr : Simmons : en : Oh I was just disguising it, so the prisoner wouldn't think he knew me. fr : Donut : en : What? fr : Simmons : en : But he doesn't. Do you prisoner? fr : Donut : en : Um... no? fr : Simmons : en : Right. (whispering) Good job Donut. fr : Donut : en : Wait, is this some really weird form of torture? fr : Church : en : Well okay, help me load these guys in the jeep before they wake up. fr : Simmons : en : Okay. Donut, grab the ankles. fr : Donut : en : Okie dokie. How's this? fr : Simmons : en : Sarge's ankles Donut. Cut to Crunchbite leading Tucker, Caboose and Tex through a tunnel of some sort Andy : en : Step it up guys, we're almost there. fr : Tucker : en : I'm tellin' you, the alien has really been creepin' me out lately. Every time I wake up he's hovering over me. It's really weird. fr : Tex : en : I'm sure he's just safeguarding his sword. I mean, my sword. fr : Caboose : en : Maybe he just wants to steal your breath. fr : Tucker : en : Maybe he's trying to figure out what I taste like. fr : Andy : en : Hurry up ya idiots. fr : Tucker : en : Man did it get a lot colder all of a sudden? fr : Andy : en : Of course it did. They don't call it the Great Freezin' Plains for nothin'. fr : Tucker : en : Whoa. fr : Caboose : en : I'm just glad, I brought my mittens. fr : Tex : en : The snow is the least of our problems. fr : Andy : en : Why? fr : Tex : en : I assume we have to get in to that big temple base thing? fr : Andy : en : Yeah... fr : Tex : en : Well, it's got about two dozen guards on its walls. fr : Caboose : en : Oh no. fr : Tex : en : Yep. Doesn't look good. fr : Caboose : en : No no no, I mean I lost one of my mittens? Um... we have to go back. fr : Tucker : en : Caboose we've been walking for days. We're not goin' back for anything. fr : Tex : en : Suggestions Andy? fr : Andy : en : I say we let Tucker storm in and take 'em out in a mad rush, and while he's got 'em distracted, we finish the quest. fr : Tucker : en : On second thought, personal warmth is very important. Let's go get that mitten! It'll be like a mini-quest. fr : Tex : en : I think surprise is the key. fr : Andy : en : What ya thinkin'? fr : Tex : en : Let me take them out, one by one. They will never know what hit them. fr : Andy : en : Ya think you can kill 'em all without alerting the rest? fr : Tex : en : Just watch me. Tex uses her cloaking ability to... you know... cloak Andy : en : How can I watch ya, you just turned invisible. fr : Tucker : en : And yet, I was still able to check out her ass. That's why I'm a pro. Cut back to the Gulch, where Church and Simmons are dropping off the Reds in front of their base Church : en : Okay Donut, wait until we're gone, and then you can wake 'em up. fr : Donut : en : Well what do I tell them? fr : Church : en : I don't care, tell 'em you busted in and rescued them. Get yourself a medal. You deserve it. fr : Donut : en : H-i always did wanna be a hero... H-and a liar. fr : Church : en : Well then it's your lucky day. fr : Donut : en : Don't you want anything? fr : Church : en : Like what? fr : Donut : en : Well, every time someone surrenders they take somethin'. Like when we took the medic, and you guys took Grif's dignity. fr : Simmons : en : Hyeah, like that ever existed. Uhhh, I mean, which one is Grif? Is he the yellow one? fr : Donut : en : And this time you guys don't want anything? fr : Church : en : Well, technically you're not surrendering. This is what we call in the Military, a "total asskicking." Oh, and also, we're taking your car. fr : Donut : en : What? You're leaving us out here, without any transportation? We'll die! fr : Church : en : Die of what? fr : Donut : en : Exposure! We're stranded! This is murder. fr : Church : en : Your base is right there, I can see it. fr : Donut : en : You may as well just feed us to the buzzards right now. fr : Church : en : You could have walked back to the base in the time we've been discussing this. fr : Donut : en : Go. Just sign our death warrants. fr : Sarge : en : Rrouw. Gourough. What's goin' on? fr : Church : en : Hey, take care o' that guy. fr : Simmons : en : (whispering) Sorry about this Sarge, but look at it this way, you were right; this does hurt you more than me. fr : Sarge : en : Is that you, Simmo- (smacked in the head) goh, knocked out again. Revenir à la page de la saison.